


For A Given Value Of Kinky

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: BDSM, Chest Slapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd doesn't really think of himself as kinky. He asks Paw & Roses, just to be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Given Value Of Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme - Kinky sex where Todd gets his chest slapped/beaten.

Todd didn't really think of himself as kinky. Sure, he liked the odd thing now and again, but in this day and age, in a world where Quentin Tarantino still made legitimate movies... what really counted as kinky. “I'm not kinky, am I?” His squirmed against Paw, his fingers tangled in Roses' hair.

“Dude... you regularly partake in threesomes,” said Paw, his hands sliding under Todd's shirt and hoodie, long fingers dragging on the warm skin.

“I don't think that counts,” Todd protested, twining some of Roses' hair around and around his fingers. He was curious what she thought on the matter, but was more concerned with the way her tongue was swirling over the head of his cock, and he could only hold so many concerns in his head at any given moment. Either head, really.

“Why not?” Paw's stubble rasped against Todd's neck, and Todd squirmed more, fingers tightening their grip, strands of hair digging into the skin like wire. He lolled his head back against Paw's shoulder, breathing heavily, feeling the tickle of the hem of Roses' skirt against his bare legs.

“Because... it's... we're not, like, weirdo swingers or whatever,” Todd said awkwardly, disentangling his fingers, aware in a distant sort of way that they probably shouldn't have been turning that shade of white. 

“I guess we're not really having, like, kinky threesome sex,” Paw said, and the tip of one of his fingers pressed down on Todd's nipple, making Todd squirm. 

“I dunno....” Roses had come up for air, and she was panting and grinning, her eyes glassy with arousal and her chin was shiny with drool. “We've done some pretty kinky shit.” Her fist was closed around the head of Todd's cock, her hand moving rapidly, slippery with pre-cum and saliva. It made him squirm more, his toes curling and his breath come in short, almost desperate gasps.

“What brought this on, anyway?” There was a rather disorganized moment as Paw pulled Todd's hoodie and shirt off, tossing it onto the bed he was leaning against. 

“Are you still thinking about that S and M video or something?” Roses sat up and scooted closer, draping her arms over Todd's shoulders and pressing her forehead against his.

Todd slid his own hands under her shirt, the palms of his hands skating across smooth, warm skin. The silky fabric of her bra caught on his fingertips. 

“Nah,” he said casually, or at least trying to sound casual. “Just wonder why I tend to be thought of as kinky. I've had a few people comment that they expected me to be more... adventurous or something.” 

Roses snorted, pressing closer to him. Her breasts were flush against his chest, her nipples hard through each of their shirts, pressing into him. He could feel his cock nudging against the front of her skirt, leaving tacky smears. Then she was pulling the skirt _up_ , and Todd felt soft, slightly itchy lace against his cock, hot and musky.

“Well, I mean... I can't really see anyone around here being able to throw stones,” Paw said, his hips wriggling. Todd could feel Paw's erection pressing against him, and he squirmed more, grinding against Roses. 

“Throwing stones s-sounds like an unsafe kink,”Roses mumbled, leaning closer, her back slippery with sweat under Todd's hands. He could feel her shoulder blades shift under her skin every time she moved against him, which was pretty often – she was grinding up against him, the lacy cotton of her panties rough against the sensitive head of his cock. 

“Don't kink shame,” Todd chided, rolling his hips forward. He groaned, feeling Paw's long, familiar fingers tweaking his nipples, nails raking across his chest. 

“Shut up,” Paw grumbled, digging his nails in harder. 

Todd gasped, arching against Paw, pushing his hips against hers. 

“You don't really have many kinks, do you?” Roses put her hands on top of Paw's, pressing the palms flat, her small fingers fitting between Paw's long ones. Her skin was warmer than his, and Todd shivered at the temperature contrast, and at the fact that the both of them were touching him in such an... intimate way. 

“I... probably have a few,” Todd said, reaching down to grab at Roses' ass, squeezing it roughly. “I don't think about 'em that often. I guess they're... mm... I guess I'm pretty happy to keep on keepin' on. Or go along to get along. Or... ooo....” 

“And after all this time, you still don't know?” Roses sat back, perching on top of Todd's thighs, still grinding. “Bad boy!” She slapped his chest lightly, right under Paw's fingers, more in teasing than in anything else. 

Todd hissed, squirming more, his head lolling back against Paw's shoulder. 'Well, um....” 

“That got a reaction,” Paw said dryly, his hands now on Roses' sides and under her shirt. Todd could see the trails of goosebumps, and the way her nipples were pebbled through the thin t-shirt and thinner bra. 

“I felt you twitch,” Roses said, and she was grinning, her eyes full of trouble behind her glasses. 

“You'll feel it better when I'm inside you,” Todd said, and his voice sounded rough and croaky to his own ears. 

“Subtle,” Paw said, and he pinched Todd's side gently. 

“You want subtle, don't get me so horny,” Todd groused, still grinding and wriggling. His cock was sticky from Roses' arousal, and from his own. 

“Does that mean I can hit your chest some more?” Roses stood up on wobbly legs, her knees dusty from the wooden floor. 

“Yeah,” Todd said, and he felt his face heat up, ever so slightly. Well, heat up more, considering the way sweat was already dripping in his eyes.

Paw grabbed Todd's hair, pulling him at an awkward angle, kissing him hard and messy. Todd kissed him back, reaching a hand behind himself and clumsily stroking the back of Paw's neck, attempting to tease with his fingertips. He didn't know if he succeeded, but he felt Paw shivering and heard the somewhat familiar quiet moan. So there was some hope. Or maybe his mind was in other places. Like how familiar Paw felt again him – warm and slightly rough, smelling like aftershave and like himself, a smell that Todd couldn't explain, just feel in the back of his mouth. And Roses was back, crouching between his legs. He could see her panties dangling off of one ankle, and she was holding a condom, tearing the little foil wrapper with shaking, sweating fingers. 

“Oh, um....” Todd pulled it away from Paw, breathing heavily, his lips wet and shiny with spit. “So you want me?”

“Well, duh,” Paw said, in his best “ain't it fucking _obvious_?” voice. “But what I want more than anything else right now is to watch you two....”

“You sure?” Todd groped behind him, squeezing the first lump in Paw's jeans that didn't have corners. He liked the way it made Paw gasp and go limp, leaning back against the bed. 

“H-how about you hold up Roses' skirt, so I can see you fucking her?” Paw kept nuzzling and kissing along Todd's neck, pausing the trace the outline of Todd's ear with his tongue.

“Sounds good,” Roses said cheerfully, and she handed the open condom to Todd. “Can you put this on?” 

“Yeah,” Todd mumbled, and he was rolling the condom over his cock and rearranging his legs his hands going to Roses' hips, pulling her closer.

There was a brief, awkward moment as Roses got herself situated, and then Todd hissed, because she was hot and wet and tight around him, dripping into the curly hair at the base of his cock. The taste of her breath was as familiar as his own, and her cunt was tight and hot and wet around him, familiar and alien at the same time. 

“Mmm... that's nice,” Roses said breathlessly, and she drew her hand back and slapped her hand flat on Todd's chest, hard enough that he felt the echo in his head.

“Jesus Christ, woman, you gotta warm up a bit first,” Paw said, but Todd wasn't really paying attention. He jerked his hips forward and up, beginning to thrust. 

“P-please do that again,” Todd mumbled, somewhere between extremely turned on and incredibly embarrassed. The two feelings seemed to be twisting and braiding together, and Todd wasn't sure what to make of that. “Ow!” Todd jerked forward, wincing away from the spot that Paw had pinched, on his side. 

“You're supposed to hold up her skirt, remember?” Paw rested his bony chin on Todd's shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Todd said, trying to sound contrite. He moved his hands from Roses' thighs to the hem of her skirt, pulling it up, mindful of the way she was rocking on his cock, and exactly how good it felt.

“You know I felt you twitch when I hit you?” Roses' voice was remarkably mellow for someone who was riding (and, judging by the sticky wetness on Todd's thighs, to say nothing of Roses' loud moans, enjoying) cock quite vigorously, let alone the cock of someone beloved.

“D-didn't know that,” Todd said, and he rolled his hips upwards, trying to grind his pubic bone against Roses' clit and only somewhat succeeding. 

“I'm gonna do it again,” Roses said brightly, and do it she did, slapping him on the right side of his chest with the flat of her hand. She began to rain blows down on him, the “slap” of her palm on his chest meshed with the wet noise of his cock fucking her, wet and utterly depraved.

Todd kept the soft, cottony material of her skirt balled in his fist, grunting and gasping with each hit. The skin of his chest was getting hot to the touch, and that much more sensitive, almost like a sunburn. He had a feeling ther ewere going to be hand shaped bruises, and he wans't sure why he felt good about that.

Roses' slaps were hard, more palm than fingers, and there was a “thud”-y feeling to them. He felt it in the muscles, and a little bit in his bones, and it was making something in his cock twitch, all of it sensitized and aching and full, and he didn't even know he was close until his orgasm washed over him like a wave from behind, taking his (metaphorical) feet out from under him and tossing him ass over teakettle. His cock throbbed desperately, jabbering at him, pressed deep into Roses, his spine stiff against Paw's chest, panting like a runner. 

He felt Paw's arm against his side, and heard rather than saw Paw's fingers go between Roses' legs, feeling her shudder as Paw moved his thumb against her clit. He could feel Paw's fingers against his cock, inside of her. 

Roses' came a few minutes later, as Todd enjoyed his time of brainlessness, his toes still curling and his knees still shaking. It was the strongest orgasm he'd had in a while, and he could feel his heartbeat in the bruises on his chest.

Roses slumped against Todd's chest, and Todd winced, because the skin still felt delicate and sore. 

“So....” Paw's voice was ragged as he pressed close to Todd's back, and Todd could feel his hands working desperately at his own cock through his jeans. “Still think you're not kinky?” 

“Maybe... for a given value of kinky,” Todd said, reaching one hand back (his wrist protesting somewhat) to cover Paw's hands over the sticky fabric, his other one going to squeeze Roses' fingers.


End file.
